Stubborn
by iLoveSingingMusic
Summary: Sebastian is a tribute for the Hunger Games. He's sure he can win. He's strong, competitive, and is in over his head thinking he knows it all. Can he survive the Games? Will he let romance change everything? A fic role-played by my friend and I that we wrote to encourage tributes out there to take a risk and volunteer to join our forum May the Odds be Ever in your Favor! Enjoy :D


Stubborn

This story was role-played by my friend and I to give you, the readers, a warm welcome to our forum! This is just an example of how great and fun our forum will be. Of course the forum won't have glee characters, but we created this from a relationship between Sebastian and an OC, AJ, from another forum we're in. (Glee Roleplay) I role-played Sebastian and she role-played AJ. Right now, for the Hunger Games forum she started, we are looking for all the tributes so we can to start the Games. We wrote this to hopefully motivate some of you out there to join the forum and the action in the Hunger Games! Haha, this is not just a gimmick! Although it seems that way, we had the idea to publish this after we wrote it. We had fun writing it and felt horrible to leave this to ourselves to read. So we're sharing it with the world! What? I'm overselling it? Too bad! :D We hope you guys enjoy the story and join us in May the Odds be Ever in your Favor forum! –Mod. iLoveSingingMusic (Head Mod. which the forum is under is Busy As Hell Senior 2012! Love ya!)

* * *

The Reaping

The escort from district 11 went up and called the girls name, she went up to the podium like a robot, not feeling a thing. Then she went to the bowl and pulled out the boy's name. Dorian Everlark. Dorian was only twelve years old; his name was only in there once. How could this happen? He started walking up to the front when a voice from behind shouted,

"I volunteer to take his place!" a blonde boy stepped out and Dorian recognized it as his young uncle.

"AJ, no please." AJ went up and kissed Dorian on the forehead and walked up to the stage. "What's your name boy?" she asked him.

"Alexander Braden."

"Let's have a big hand for our tributes!" the escort cried. No one applauded.

Training

AJ: *In the part of the area where you work on swordplay, he uses the sword like he was born with one in his hand*  
Sebastian: *Is sharpening a huge spear with the other District 1 tribute, who he hated since before the Games. He cannot wait until it's just them two, so he can kill her and win. But, he has to work with her for now if he wants to be head of the Careers. So, he smirks her a smile and continues sharpening with her*

AJ: *moves to the punching bags and starts going to town*

Sebastian: *catches a glance of him and smiles, finding him attractive. But then is slapped by Raven, the District 1 tribute. Oh yeah, he's supposed to be her "boyfriend". Of course their mentor had to think that if Katniss and Peeta can, so could they! No. Continues sharpening anyway, living by what he was told even toward the possibility of the end of his life*

AJ: *continues working on hand to hand combat*

Raven: AJ Braden. District 11 I think.

Sebastian: Oh, that's a disappointment. *He says, turning and hopefully changing the subject. Although he said that, for some reason he didn't want to kill him. He wasn't going to make it far with or without him killing him anyway*

Raven: Kylee Braden is his sister.

Sebastian: Hm, so it shouldn't be an, as easy, kill then. She is one of the few victors there. But, we don't have to worry. *For some reason he hated saying that, even though Raven smiled. Looks over to AJ again.* You know what? I think I might go punch some bags too.

Raven: Have fun.

Sebastian: *thinks- A lot more than being here with you. Walks to the punching bags and at first just watches AJ punch the bag, "checking out his competition"*

AJ: *sends a roundhouse kick to the bag and sends it flying off its chain*  
Sebastian: *raises an eyebrow, impressed. Claps slowly, getting AJ's attention* Well done AJ, you might not actually die during the first few seconds of the game.

AJ: What do you want career?  
Sebastian: Nothing. *walks to his own punching bag. He hits it once and it falls broken to the ground. Chuckles slightly with a huff* Oh yeah, I came to show off.

AJ: Whatever. *leaves and goes over to the swords*

Sebastian: *watches him leave, "checking him out"*

AJ: *goes over to the swordplay and starts practicing*

Sebastian: *walks over to him, raising an eyebrow*

AJ: You stalking me or what? *continues practicing*

Sebastian: *ignores his comment* You're good at that.

AJ: *doesn't reply but continues practicing*

Sebastian: *takes his sword easily and smirks at him*

AJ: Really? Give me back my sword.

Sebastian: Uh, let me think.. Nope. *smirks at him starting to practice with it and showing off again*

AJ: *sticks a foot behind his leg and trips him so he falls onto his back. He grabs his sword while Sebastian was falling and puts it into the baldric on his back and walks out of the training area*

Sebastian: *stands up, brushing it off, looking angrily toward him so everyone could see. But really, he was secretly impressed. This is going to be fun*

Tribute Interviews

Caesar: Please welcome, from District 1 Sebastian Smythe!  
Audience: *cheers*

Sebastian: *walks on stage smirking, showing off his muscles before taking a seat with Ceasar.*

Caesar: Haha, so Sebastian. We saw how you bravely volunteered for the Games to take the place of that small 11 year old. What was going through your head? Do you believe that much in your abilities?

Sebastian: I do Caesar. I believe I can win this thing! Woo! *the crowd applauds* Plus, I care about the people of District 1. If I can win this thing, then why sacrifice a poor 11 year old, right? *laughs* It was a moment of courage.

Caesar: Well you are a brave lad. So tell me about your family.

Sebastian: My family… Hm. What would you like to know about them? They've supported me all my life; brought me to the confident man I am today. Going into the games, head-strong, because of them.

Caesar: That's exactly what I wanted to know. Well, thank you Sebastian and good luck to you. Everyone, Sebastian Smythe!

Sebastian: Thank you. But I'm not going to need it. *smirks to the crowd as he says goodbye and they all applaud*

*Tributes later..*

Caesar: Please welcome from District 11, Alexander Braden! *crowd applauds*

AJ: *walks on stage and smiles at the crowd*

Caesar: Please, take a seat AJ. *beams at him*

AJ: *takes a seat with a smile*

Caesar: So AJ, tell us, has your sister been helping you train for this?

AJ: Yes she has, she's really been helping me with everything. She's a great inspiration to me.

Caesar: Of course. What about the rest of your family? By your reaping, I can tell they mean a lot to you.

AJ: They do. I have a fairly large family, the one that was reaped was my nephew and he was only twelve.

Caesar: And you have no regrets taking his place?

AJ: None whatsoever.

Caesar: Well, you go out there and win this for him, alright? Everyone, Alexander Braden! *they all applause*

AJ: *stands and waves, then walks off the stage*

The Hunger Games

Caesar: Welcome Tributes to the 74th Hunger Games. Last Tribute standing wins glory for themselves and their Districts. The countdown is rolling.. and, 3..2..1! Let the Games BEGIN!

AJ: *grabs a sword and a bag and runs off into the woods*

Sebastian: *grabs about 3 bags and kills whoever he sees. He turns to grab another bag when the other tribute from District 11 swings a sword at him. He ducks and he hears a scream, turning he sees his fellow tribute from District 1 die. Instead of mourning her death like he was supposed to, he sees AJ run off and with one last glance at the other careers, he runs off after him. Leaving the careers, he was going for revenge for more reasons than this, but meaning differently as he escaped the bloodbath.*

AJ: *quickly climbs a tree up to the tallest branch he can manage and stays there since he found a bow from one of the tributes he killed*

Sebastian: *runs and stops, not seeing him anymore. Looks around for him, seeing no one was following him and not noticing that he was standing right next to the tree AJ was in*

AJ: *he could shoot him dead right now, but he notices a tribute sneaking up on Sebastian, he quickly loads an arrow and shoots the tribute down then jumps to the next tree*

Sebastian: *turns quickly and throws a knife at the tribute, making sure he was dead. He looked up at the tree confused. But then realized he was probably next and started to run off*

AJ: *jumps from tree to tree working his way further into the forest*

Sebastian: *hears the hustling of the trees and stops, feeling he was being followed. He quickly hid behind a bush, looking up into the trees. He sees someone-he doesn't realize is AJ-up in the trees and was about to throw a spear at him when he suddenly fell backwards, landing in a cave.*

AJ: *He watches for Sebastian to come out of the cave*

Sebastian: *rubs his head, seeing blood from where it hit the ground. He starts to get up, but is pushed down by something he doesn't know of and it starts to eat his bags of food. Sebastian's vision started to blur as he started taking out a weapon*

AJ: *doesn't see him come out so he hops down the branches and slowly goes into the cave*

Sebastian: *he finally got his weapon ready when whatever it was slapped it out of his hand and started to attack him. It was clawing at him as he tried fighting it, like the punching bag, but it fought him back. He was about to beat it when it suddenly grew two times bigger and knocked him to the ground. His vision was blurring even more but he could make out that the creature was coming to finish him off.*

AJ: *tackles the creature off of Sebastian and stabs it, killing it*

Sebastian: *looks up through his blurry eyes and sees AJ, giving him a shocked incredulous look. He sat up the best he could, bleeding and breathing heavily. He gave a weak smirk, waiting for AJ to kill him too*

AJ: Can you stand?

Sebastian: *shocked off guard* W-Why does that matter? Aren't you going to kill me?

AJ: No. Can you stand?

Sebastian: *huffs* And why not? You got me where you want me? Why do you want to help me..? *coughs out blood*

AJ: God you stubborn Career. *goes and picks him up and puts him on his back. Then goes to the nearest tree and begins to climb with Sebastian securely on his back*

Sebastian: What the heck are you doing? Trying to make my death more public?

AJ: Shut up, I'm trying to save your life idiot.

Sebastian: Why?

AJ: Because you may be a jerk, but you don't deserve to die that way. *gets up to a branch and carefully sets Sebastian down on the sturdy branch and gets some rope to make sure he doesn't fall off*

Sebastian: What way..? Being killed by you? *huffs* What, are you afraid to kill someone?

AJ: I meant by that huge dog that just about sliced you to bits.

Sebastian: It was a dog? *chuckled, but then stopped* Why didn't you kill me afterwards..? Why are you helping me?

AJ: Because. With you as an ally we might actually survive.

Sebastian: Pfft. You think I'm going to form an alliance with you? You're crazy.  
AJ: *looks at him* You want me to just kill you now then? Or would you rather go back to your district?

Sebastian: *nods* Good point. *sighs after thinking for a moment* You did save my life, so I guess I can trust you. Ugh, what they heck, fine. You're obviously not weak. But, I'm probably not going back to my district if I almost died a few minutes into the game. But I'm sure a hottie like you can make it far. *chuckles* Yes, I did just call you hot and I don't care if mow everyone knows. This is probably the end for me, so I might as well announce it. I'm gay!

AJ: Good to know. *chuckles* Stay here, I'm going back down to see if I can salvage anything from the packs you got.

Sebastian: *smirks* You're gay?

AJ: You just figured this out? *chuckles and starts making his way down the tree*

Sebastian: *chuckles again* Oh, so there was more to why you saved me. *he winked at him and checked him out as AJ made his descent.*

AJ: *goes and salvages what he can from the packs and makes his way back up the tree*

Sebastian: *suddenly opens eyes from almost passing out. He touches his head again, still bleeding. He looks at AJ climbing up still blurry and now dizzy* There you are good-looking. What'd you get..? *says, trying to keep his eyes open*

AJ: Food, and medicine for that cut on your head. *takes the medicine and puts some on his head along with some bandages; he wraps it around Sebastian's head*

Sebastian: *says softly after he's patched up-* Thanks.. *smiles slightly, not a smirk, but a smile*

AJ: Welcome.

Sebastian: *looks in his eyes, but then looks away shaking his head. Grabbing the food*

AJ: *looks up and sees some fruit, he sees some edible stuff to he climbs up and get some more*

Sebastian: *watches him go up above him and smirks* I think you like showing yourself to me.

AJ: You want more food or what? *gets some of the fruit*

Sebastian: I'm not hungry for food. *winks at him laughing slightly*

AJ: *chuckles and comes down with more fruit*

Sebastian: *wants to get closer to him, but is tied to the tree and just stays, reaching out a hand to him-* Hand me some fruit?

AJ: *hands him a couple apples*

Sebastian: *eats them, giving AJ a smirk and a sexy look*

AJ: Let's take a look at your head. *takes off the bandage and takes a look at it*

Sebastian: How is it? *he says, trying to get eye contact*

AJ: Looking better. You won't die from infection.

Sebastian: That's good news. *wanted to reach a hand to his face, but was held back. He groans* Did you have to tie me to this tree?

AJ: I'll untie your arms but I'm going to keep it around your waist so you don't fall off the branch. *goes and unties his arms*

Sebastian: Thank you. *he pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and smirked with their faces close* Much better.

AJ: *chuckles*

Sebastian: *leans forward so that their foreheads are touching, and was about to kiss him, but in kissing distance says instead-* Goodnight..

AJ: *smiles slightly* Goodnight. *goes to another branch and ties himself in and starts to fall asleep*  
Sebastian: *smirks at him shaking his head incredulously before falling asleep himself*

The next day…

AJ: *wakes up and unties himself before making his way down to Sebastian*

Sebastian: *wakes up, hearing the movement and got ready to fight, but still tied. It was only AJ.* Glob…

AJ: Good morning. *hands him some fruit*

Sebastian: *takes the fruit* You know, I'm kind of tired of fruit. I need more protein you know. *takes a bite*

AJ: *digs in his pack and finds some jerky* Will this be okay for now until I go hunting?

Sebastian: *takes it* You know, I could go hunting too. If you ever untie me…

AJ: You know you can untie yourself. Ever thought of that?

Sebastian: I have.. the moment you tied me actually. But, I'd rather you untie me. *smirks*

AJ: Not that hard, but okay. *unties his ankles from the branch then unties his waist with practiced fingers*

Sebastian: *watches him carefully. He whispers-* You're pretty good at everything... aren't you?

AJ: Not everything. I'm useless at throwing spears and just using spears in general. That and axes. Neither of them likes me very much. *takes the rope and puts it into the bag*

Sebastian: *finally, stands on the branch* That makes us a good pair then, those are my specialties. *smiles* Let's get some real food. *jumps to the ground, as silent as he could doing that* Suggesting to hunt, I'm guessing you're good at that... That's not my strong suit. Maybe we could help each other out.

AJ: Sounds like a deal. *jumps down with the stuff on his back, grabs his sword and his bow and arrows* Let's get moving.

Sebastian: Alright then. *takes the sword from him* I'll take this. I'm definitely more comfortable using it... Plus, I like snatching things from you. *smirks at him before turning towards the woods and moving ahead in lead*

AJ: *sighs and mutters* Stubborn careers. *then follows him with his bow at the ready*

Sebastian: *thinks he hears something close in a bush and goes to AJ whispering-* Okay... Should I run over there and attack it? I doubt it's a person, it was small movement…

AJ: *shakes his head and holds a finger to his lips telling Sebastian not to make a sound, a rabbit slowly comes out of the bush, AJ shoots an arrow and it lands right in its eye*

Sebastian: *raises an eyebrow and huffs a second later* Pfft. Not bad... But are you this good! *suddenly turns and throws his sword toward a squirrel, but he misses and it gets away*

AJ: Yes I'm that good. I can miss the side of a house if I tried. *chuckles and shoots the squirrel, goes and picks the game up*

Sebastian: *looks away, crossing his arms* You had a lucky shot. *picks up his sword*

AJ: No, just a lot of practice. *ties his kill to his bag* We need to find some water.

Sebastian: *rolls eyes and turns a certain direction. He walks a small distance and throws his sword into the ground, water spurring out. Turns and smiles at him* Lots of practice.

AJ: That's pretty good. But we need more than that. And the ground there isn't that healthy and it will make us sick. We should find a river.

Sebastian: *glares at him, but smiling* This water is good. It's from deep under. *he puts some in a bottle he picked up from the start of the Games* But, if you don't trust me, or it, then it leads to a lake NE of here.

AJ: Just trust me alright? I grew up around soil and things like that. I know when it's not. *starts leading the way to the Northeast*

Sebastian: *mumbles imitating him* "I grew up around soil, I know when it's not" Pfft, he acts like I haven't trained for this all my life... *mumbles on as he takes his bottle anyway and started following him*

AJ: I have trained for this. My sister was a former victor, they were waiting for the moment that her son could enter the arena and she didn't want him to so I volunteered to be trained for this, so I can survive.

Sebastian: *walks by him* Well, I have been trained all my life by many victors. I am ready and they've always known that I was simply amazing. That's why I volunteered. As soon as I was able to walk they knew I would and could survive this. I was a miracle baby... *stops, feeling like he went personal, and brushed it over with more gloating-* Anyway I know more than you think. Plus I can hit an animal. I told you, unlucky.

AJ: Whatever. *continues walking and finds a lake*

Sebastian: *after a second he goes to the lake with him. Watches him get water, and doesn't get some himself, believing in his water* You know, for an ally you're kind of cold sometimes.

AJ: Sometimes I have to be.

Sebastian: Why?

AJ: Long story. *looks around and sees a cave* Found us a shelter.

Sebastian: Hm. *walks over to it* It looks like a great place to tell a long story. *gestures his arms toward the small entrance* After you.

AJ: *walks in*

Sebastian: *walks in after him, noticing that the inside was smaller than the entrance. Huffs* Nice choice. *takes a seat on the ground anyway, taking the rabbit and starting to get it ready to eat* Alright then, we've got time, tell your story.

AJ: In the 56th Hunger Games, my sister was the girl tribute from District 11, but the boy tribute, was my older brother. Kylee's twin. They stayed allies because they were brother and sister, but when it came down to the final four, my sister realized that either they both were going to die or only one was going to live. My brother killed one of the other tributes, but my sister's opponent killed my brother. She killed him and then she had to sit there and watch her twin, her best friend die. So, when I was reaped, she told me it's okay to make allies, but don't get too attached, or else you lose a part of yourself with them.

Sebastian: *takes a second to take in* So you're afraid that'll happen with us... *sighs* But AJ, do you really think either of us will win? I mean, I might, but then again this obviously isn't like training. I already almost died; you never know what could happen. This cave could shrink in on us and we could die in a few seconds… *looks at him, sitting next to him and closer now* I want to live my life to the fullest if every moment could be my last.

AJ: *sighs*

Sebastian: ...Don't you?

AJ: Sometimes.

Sebastian: *smiles a bit, then gets close in his face* What about now..? *smirks his famous grin*

AJ: Stop Sebastian.

Sebastian: What?

AJ: Just stop. *grabs his bow and his sword* I'm going hunting. There's a spear in the corner if you need to defend yourself. *leaves the cave*

Sebastian: *groans, confused and mad. He stands and takes the spear and leaves the cave too, going the other way*

AJ: *after he's hunted for a while he goes back to the cave to hang up his kill*

Sebastian: *hasn't returned, so when AJ enters the cave he isn't there*

AJ: Sebastian? S**t! *goes out and runs the way that Sebastian went*

Sebastian: *lying against a tree, his right shoulder bleeding with a spear stuck in it. A tribute running towards him. He is shocked, too busy thinking about what happened with AJ to even notice the tribute's presence and thus was hit, and badly so can't fight back. He knows this time is the end for sure. He curses AJ for doing this to him*

AJ: *runs forward and runs the tribute through with his sword*

Sebastian: *looks up to see what happened, he groans* Glob AJ won't you ever just let me die? Ow..! *the force put into his yell didn't help anything but cause more pain* Just go! Hurry before the rest come! I know that tribute; he's part of the Careers! *The canon blows* Go!

AJ: *wraps Sebastian's arm around his shoulder and quickly gets Sebastian from there and gets to the cave without being seen*

Sebastian: *when they're there-* You idiot! What do you think you're doing!

AJ: Saving your life!

Sebastian: WHY?

AJ: BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE! *sighs* Just lie down and let me look at your shoulder.

Sebastian: No... NO! *backs away from him* No one deserves to die, but I thought you didn't care! You didn't want to care and end up like the sister! You had your chance to end it, end me, why didn't you! I want a real answer! I know you don't want to live every moment like it's your last with me... so then why, did, you, save me!

AJ: *a tears slips down his cheek* You stubborn career. *goes over and kisses him on the lips*

Sebastian: *confused and shocked, but not stopping him closes his eyes and kisses him back*

AJ: *pulls back* Now will you just lie down and let me look at your shoulder?

Sebastian: *doesn't respond and just gets closer to him, so he can see his injury*

AJ: *starts to look over the wound then his eyes catch something that isn't good* Crap.

Sebastian: What?

AJ: The blade is serrated. It's going to be a b*tch to try and get out.

Sebastian: *gulps* I trust you. *looks in his eyes seriously*

AJ: Okay then you're going to have to lay down and put your arm out straight.  
Sebastian: *nods strongly, even if there's pain in his eyes and does what he says*

AJ: *takes off his belt* Bite down on this, this is going to hurt.

Sebastian: *takes it* You know, the more you go on the more terrifying it actually gets. *sighs and bites down on the belt. He looks at AJ and nods*

AJ: *goes and gets all the stuff he needs then kneels down next to the spear* Okay, I'm going to have to push it through because it will do a lot more damage if I try to pull it out. You ready?

Sebastian: *thinks- again not helping to say that, but doesn't say it. Instead says-* Can I get a kiss after this? To help the pain of course. *somehow smiles through all this*

AJ: *smiles slightly* Yes. *puts the belt back between Sebastian's teeth* Okay, one, two, *takes a hold of the spear shaft and takes a deep breath* three! *shoves it through his arm fast until the blade is all the way out*

Sebastian: *bites down hard on the belt, trying to suppress the yell but still a sound of pain came through. When it's out he relaxes a bit, but is breathing heavily*

AJ: *breaks off the spear head and then pulls the shaft out of Sebastian's arm, he cleans the wound and binds it up*

Sebastian: *after a moment to catch his breath he says weakly* Thank you…

AJ: You're welcome *leans over and kisses him*

Sebastian: *weakly with his arm not hurt, wraps it around him and kisses him back slowly*

AJ: *pulls back* You need to eat.

Sebastian: *groans a bit and holds him close with that arm* Can't we just lie here together..?

AJ: Seb, you need some food in your system. You've already lost a lot of blood. *goes and gets some broth that he found in a parachute earlier and takes it over to him*

Sebastian: *rolls his eyes but then sees the broth confused* When did you get that..?

AJ: Earlier this morning. You were out like a light.

Sebastian: Really... Do you know what for? Was there a note at all..? Like who it was for?

AJ: It was for me, all the note said was take care of him.

Sebastian: Oh... Well, I guess my sponsors left me a while ago then.

AJ: Maybe. Or maybe those were your sponsors telling me to take care of you.

Sebastian: Pfft, after everything that I've done... I doubt it. I've gone against all my rules and my parents orders. Orders I've been trained to forever. I even left the Careers! Funny how one person can change everything. *smiles weakly at him*

AJ: Yeah. I agree with that.

Sebastian: *smiles and leans in for a kiss again*  
AJ: *leans down and kisses him*  
Sebastian: *kisses him back, this time using both arms to wrap around him*

AJ: *smiles into the kiss, but pulls back* Sebastian you need to eat.

Sebastian: *groans* Ugh, can't I just eat you? You've made it pretty clear you want me too. Well, now you have me. You never know how long you'll be able to keep me... *Leans in to kiss him again*

AJ: *pulls back* Sebastian if you're going to stay alive you need to eat.

Sebastian: Ugh, fine! *sits up and let's go of AJ* Give me some food... *he said pouting*

AJ: *hands him the broth*

Sebastian: *starts to eat, sitting stubbornly not looking at him*

AJ: *shakes his head, eats some of the fruit*

Sebastian: *finishes eating and drinks some of his own water, only trusting it*

AJ: *continues eating the fruit*

Sebastian: *finishes drinking and just sits, knowing he wasn't getting anything from AJ and bored. He sighs*

AJ: *messes with the necklace he has around his neck*

Sebastian: *sighs, twitching a bit in pain* You know, pleasure can override pain.

AJ: What do you mean by that?

Sebastian: Never mind... *looks off*

AJ: Okay.

Sebastian: So… How's life in District 11? Not that I care, just want to know.

AJ: You want to know about District 11?

Sebastian: Yeah, what's life like there?

AJ: Not that great. Every day after school, all of the kids go out to the fields with their parents. Most of us climb the trees to get the fruits and things from the very top, that's why I can climb trees so well. During the harvest we don't have school, so we work all day. Before my sister won the Hunger Games, we were a pretty poor family, we didn't get a lot to eat, and all my sisters signed up for tesserae when they were eligible for the reaping. But then Kylee won and we were much better. Also the rules there are very strict, 20 foot tall concrete walls line the entire district with watch towers every 15 feet.

Sebastian: Wow... I could go on and on about how amazing District 1 is, but honestly I couldn't. It's not all that it's cracked up to be. I have to live by rules too, there's no freedom anywhere. Even if I'm not poor… *he said, looking away*

AJ: Yeah.

Sebastian: So… *sighs, getting to the point of something finally* Why did you kiss me? I thought you said you didn't want to be close to anyone, kissing is pretty close. And then you won't anymore? I'm confused...

AJ: Because I know I'm going to die. If anyone is going to live, it's going to be you.  
Sebastian: I won't let you die. *he said suddenly and seriously*

AJ: There can only be one victor Sebastian. Who are the people going to want? A country boy from District 11? Or a hero from District 1?

Sebastian: *shakes head* I'm no hero, if anything I'm a traitor. You're the one who saved my life twice already! What did I do?

AJ: You're a hero to them. Everyone loves the careers, they just think the lower districts are there to make it just that more challenging.

Sebastian: A Career… Did you not see that tribute try to kill me not too long ago? He was a part of the Careers, District 2. They're after me now because I betrayed them, and now in an alliance with, as you said, someone from one of the lower districts. And 11 too. I'm no hero… like I said, I'm a traitor.

AJ: Okay, but you're not going to die because I'm not gonna let you.

Sebastian: And I'm not letting you... Hm, what do you know, we actually are good allies. *finally smiles from that*

AJ: Yeah.

Sebastian: *nods*

AJ: *hears a beeping from outside*

Sebastian: *looks up alerted with wide eyes* What is that? Wait, no... is it a bomb?

AJ: It's a parachute that landed, calm down. *goes outside to retrieve it*

Sebastian: A beeping parachute? *he said a little annoyed for being worried for nothing, then just sighs and relaxes, resting his arm*

AJ: *opens up the parachute and there's a salve inside to help Sebastian's wound but the note is to him* "They want a country boy from District 11" *crumples up the note and throws it away from their cave and goes back in* It's for you. It's medicine for your arm.

Sebastian: *brightens* …They still care? Did they leave a note?

AJ: No, they didn't but let's get this on your arm. *goes over and takes off the blood soaked bandage and gets the medicine and puts it on the wound*

Sebastian: Agh, that stings… *he says, tensing up*

AJ: Sorry, but it'll help protect against infection. *gets new bandages and wraps them around Sebastian's wound after he finished*

Sebastian: *relaxes* Ah… That feels better now. Thank you.

AJ: No problem.

Sebastian: *smiles* Come here. I'm done with eating, right?

AJ: Yes, for now. *goes over there*

Sebastian: *smirks, holding on to him as soon as he walked over, with his good arm* Can we... Can we sleep like this tonight?

AJ: *smiles slightly* Yeah. *lies down next to Sebastian and brings him close to him*  
Sebastian: *holds him closer and rest his head on his chest. He looks up at AJ, and leans in for a kiss, giving it one last go*

AJ: *leans down and kisses him*

Sebastian: *happily kisses back and with holding him he gets to sleep satisfied*

AJ: *stays awake so if he needs to he can fight on a moment's notice*

The next morning…

Sebastian: *wakes up next morning*

AJ: *Is still awake lying next to Sebastian*  
Sebastian: *looks to him, noticing he was awake with bags under his eyes and his own widens.* Oh my gosh, were you up all night? You should have woken me up for shifts!  
AJ: You needed sleep more than I did. It's alright.  
Sebastian: *runs a hand through AJ's hair* Thanks... But, we need to bathe.

AJ: Yeah, we do. Let's get to the lake.

Sebastian: Alright. *stands and gets out of the cave quietly and slow, and went to the lake. When AJ came, he said-* My wound is feeling better by the way.

AJ: Good. That medicine helped then? *he took off his shirt showing his toned body underneath*

Sebastian: *looking at him* It did. *smirking he took off his own, leaving the bandages. He went to his pants, but then turned to AJ* Do you mind?

AJ: *shakes his head and takes off his own pants and dives in*

Sebastian: *takes his off and goes in after him. After getting near him and deep enough in the lake, he took off his boxers* Now do you mind? *smirks*

AJ: It's not that big of a deal really, my mother was a doctor.

Sebastian: *smiling* What's that mean? *gets a little closer*  
AJ: It means I saw naked men all the time.

Sebastian: So... I'm just, another naked man?

AJ: No, you're much more than that. But I'm just not bothered by you bathing.

Sebastian: Good. *smiles at that and starts to bathe*

AJ: *continues bathing himself*

Sebastian: *chuckles* You'd really expect something bad to happen at this point.

AJ: I know. *gets out of the water and gets dressed and picks up his sword* Something doesn't feel right.

Sebastian: *gets out and gets dressed* What do you think?

AJ: I don't know. We should get back; there are only 5 of us so it's getting down to the wire. *the cannon blows* Make that 4 of us.

Sebastian: Four? I didn't think it would be that far into the Games... Yeah, let's get back. Have some peace before they bring us together.

AJ: Yeah. *picks up some berries on their way to the cave but doesn't eat them*

Sebastian: ...Are you going to eat those? Or are they..?

AJ: Nightlock. One of the most poisonous plants in Panem.

Sebastian: Thought so. I knew this theme had to be toxic or poison contaminated forest. It explains the gigantic mutant dog. Leaving a trap then? *goes in cave*

AJ: Partly, we have enough meat for a while, so I'm going to poison my arrow tips, so even if I hit someone in the arm, they'll die.

Sebastian: That's smart. Haha, just make sure you don't accidentally hit me.

AJ: Yeah.

Sebastian: *lies back on the ground, like it was his last second to relax. Then sits up suddenly* I'm hungry.

AJ: Since there's only four of us, you want me to cook something? We'll have to find each other sooner or later.

Sebastian: *stands up, not caring about his arm anymore and takes a sword he's now using with his inexperienced arm and says strong*  
Let's do it. *pauses before heading out* Although... Since this might be the end, for one of us for sure… Can I have a kiss goodbye?

AJ: *smiles and kisses him*

Sebastian: *kisses him back, lovingly, like as it is, the last time being able to; secretly sad that this was the end*

AJ: *pulls back and smiles at him before he goes out and starts cooking the meat*

Sebastian: *goes out with him taking a big breath*

AJ: *when they finish eating they sit and wait for the careers to show up*

Sebastian: *sighs, not wanting this to happen. He sits next to AJ and wraps an arm around him while resting his head on his shoulder, waiting and looking at the lake* Any last words before the chaos?

AJ: *without hesitation* I love you.

Sebastian: *looks at him shocked and was about to respond when suddenly the one career came out of nowhere and started to attack, throwing knives at them. As he was using his sword to evade her attacks he didn't notice the other career about to attack him from behind*

AJ: *got in front of the blade and it went into his stomach, he struck down the other career and she fell down dead*

Sebastian: *turned to him, shocked and not being able to take this in before the other tribute was starting to go after him too. Out of anger and fury of watching that happen, he stabs the other tribute in the heart, doing it a couple more times till the canon blew for the two careers. Leaving the sword in the tribute, he went over to AJ and automatically started to cry, taking his hand. He never did this in public before, nor has he ever felt this way, so he starts to softly sing to him-*

As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always

I love you AJ.. *kisses him gently on the lips for truly the last time*

AJ: I- love- you- too. *smiles sadly, his eyes closes and he lets out his last breath*

Sebastian: *his tears fall on AJ's face as he hears the canon blow and he caresses his cheek* I'll always love you too...

District 1, after the Victory Tour

CJ: *has a big pile of books in his hands making his way to the library since he works there*

Sebastian: *walking down the sane hallway, deep in thought when he accidentally walked into him, the books falling. Tunes back into reality when it happens and goes to the ground to help pick up the books* Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention.

CJ: Don't worry about it. Neither was I. *chuckles and starts picking up the book, he reaches for one*

Sebastian: *looks at him thinking aloud-* You know, you look a lot like someone I knew. What's your name? *stands, picking up last few books and handing them to him*

CJ: *stands too* CJ.

Sebastian: CJ... *smiles brightly at him* It's nice to meet you.

CJ: Nice to meet you too. You're Sebastian right?

Sebastian: Yeah, *smiling* I am. Tell me more about you CJ.

CJ: There's not really much to tell. I have a big family, we're not all that wealthy but we make it through. I love to sing, love to read, and I'm really good at shooting a bow.

Sebastian: Is that true… you have a big family? *chuckles to himself, smiling*

CJ: Yeah, it's huge. I'm the middle child. I have two older sisters and an older brother and two younger brothers. Oh I also play piano.

Sebastian: Wow that's big. *chuckles* And I love music.

CJ: So do I.

Sebastian: *nods* I know this is weird to ask, because we just met but, maybe we could hang out more… There's something about you… that makes you so familiar to me. Something I miss... I love.

CJ: Sure. When and where?

Sebastian: We can start now if that's okay? *chuckles* I can help you bring your books to the library.

CJ: That'd be fantastic.

Sebastian: *smiles and offers his hand* You need some help with those?

CJ: Please. *says with a lot of books in his hands*

Sebastian: *chuckles and takes some from him* Let's go.

CJ: *leads the way to the library*

Sebastian: *follows him*

One year later…

CJ: *goes to the victor's village with a bouquet of flowers behind his back and he knocks on the door*

Sebastian: *answers the door and smiles* Hey CJ! *sees his hands behind his back, and questioned-* What do you have there?

CJ: Hey. *smiles and shows him the bouquet of flowers*

Sebastian: *smiles wide and was a bit shocked* Wow, thanks... *takes them smiling and asks* What are these for?

CJ: It's our anniversary today. 1 year.

Sebastian: *smiles* So you remembered. *hugs him* Thank you.

CJ: Of course. *smiles and kisses him* Let's go for a walk, it's so nice out, we should be outside.

Sebastian: *looks at the beautiful day* You're right. *takes his hand* Then we can come back and celebrate. *smiles*

CJ: I agree. *smiles back at him and walks with him into the town*

Sebastian: *looks around peacefully* I can't believe we're still together… It's amazing really. I love you.

CJ: I love you too. *smiles* Should we go to the bakery and get some sweets?

Sebastian: *smiles* You know I'd love that.

CJ: *smiles and leads them to the bakery*

Sebastian: *looks through the window, looking at all the delicious pastries*

CJ: Come on, let's go inside.

Sebastian: *walks with him inside*

CJ: *smiles and goes straight for the cookies* What would you like?

Sebastian: *chuckles* A cookie of course. And it's obvious you want one too. *smirks*

CJ: What kind?

Sebastian: Hmm... How about you choose, I'll get anything you get. *smiles and holds him from behind while looking at the cookies over his shoulder*

CJ: Two chocolate chip cookies please.

Baker: We also have a special today, you get a free cupcake with every cookie.

CJ: Sweet, one chocolate, one vanilla please.

Sebastian: *smiles, having a soft spot for cupcakes takes one and a bite* Thanks.

CJ: *smiles and sticks his in a bag for later along with his cookie*

Sebastian: *takes another bite and suddenly bites something else, hard. He takes it out of his mouth confused and then sees it's a ring. He looks at CJ shocked*

CJ: *takes the ring out of Sebastian's fingers and get the rest of the cupcake off of it, he kneels down on one knee in front of Sebastian*

Sebastian: *his hands go to his mouth in shock* CJ…

CJ: Sebastian, we've been together for a year now, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?

Sebastian: *with tears falling out of happiness, he nods his head* Yes.. Yes I will! *takes the ring and puts it on before tackling him into a big kiss and hug* I love you so much...

CJ: I love you too. *smiles and kisses him back*

Sebastian: *smiles happily at him, glad he finally got a happy ending*

The End

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading that and I hope you decide to join our forum where there will be a lot more! I know some things were jumbled up and some were over spaced but I'm tell you now that I've tried to fix it, it chooses to suck that way. Please forgive me for that! The snippet of a song Sebastian sang by the way is called Forever and Always by Parachute! It's so sad, you should look it up! xD haha, well, please review and hopefully in some we'll have people volunteering as tributes! :{D


End file.
